The present technology relates to a receiver, reception method, program and information processing system, and more particularly to a receiver, reception method, program and information processing system that can provide an application program to be executed in response to AV (Audio Visual) content.
A service designed to provide an application program to be executed in response to a television program is expected to become prevalent. Such an application program is delivered by a broadcasting wave or from a server connected to the Internet to a receiver adapted to receive a digital television broadcasting signal. Therefore, studies are under way to implement such a service (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-66556).